Prologue (First Legend)
Please Note: This fanon has within itself a horrific genre of bloody death and gore. Also an aroma of sexual content and erotic intentions, and a great deal of swearing.'' The ''Prologue is basically the story before the story of the original fanon of First Legend. It will describe the beauty of the original home-world of the Saiyan Race and will go in detail of the unknown history of the species as a whole, so then you won't be "lost" while reading the fanon. Character List There really are no character's in the prologue, but just for the sake of it, it's'' here. Theme Song The dark prelude to the epic struggle of the fanon is Let's Go (Red) Prologue ''"The greatest happiness is to scatter your Enemy, To drive him before you, to see his cities reduced to ashes, To see all those who loved him Shrouded in tears, And to gather into your bosom his wives and daughters..." ''- Genghis Khan'' Considered beasts of absolute savagery. Considered demons in the form of white midst constantly sweeping through the trees of the forest to slaughter their prey. Labled the very embodiment of all evil present in the cosmos, it seems as if the rest of the Universe has rejoiced in the news of the eradication of the Saiyan Race. Believing they got what they deserve for their past blasphemies of ending countless lives without showing any kind of remorse or pity. In simpler terms, they payed for their sins. Unbeknownst to the millions of Races scattered across the Northern Quadrant of the Galaxy, four Saiyan's escaped the catastrophe: a Prince of the fallen Race, a General who once commanded all, a loyal low-class fighter, and a warrior who has long forgotten his purpose. Out of the four remaining Saiyan's, only two stood the test of time and proved themselves worthy to fulfill the Legend of the Super Saiyan. A warrior of legendary status who had no equal in the Universe. But was foretold that he was to primitive to control his rage and was eventually consumed by his own power. Little is known about the life story of the Original Super Saiyan, except that he was fabled to live three mellennia ago on the original home planet of the Saiyan Race. But what people don't know, or more likely don't understand is the fact that he never really did perish in the flames of his anger, but that he still lives. Conquering the Ages of time. For he is "Super Saiyan", and who ever becomes a Super Saiyan, becomes him in the process... Arctodus lived approximately 3,000 years ago in the year 2,238 Before Age on the original home planet of the Saiyan's. Surprisingly enough, the Saiyan's original home world is not what you would think at first thought. Second only to Earth, Planet Saiyan is the most extravagant terrestrial rock in the Universe. The planet is a tropical paradise with it's vast crystal clear oceans surrounding white sandy beaches to which it inhabits valley's of neon green grass. The tropical oasis is also home to various species of life forms, most notably of course the Saiyan's. The Saiyan's lineage pre-history seems to almost mirror that of the Human Race. All Saiyan's share a common primate ancestor; that their species derived from millions of years prior, only to give rise to their position as hunter-gatherers. Eventually the species discovered agriculture and were able to stay in one area. Thus giving rise to communities, then City-States. City-States would wage war against each other only to transition into Empires. By this time the planet is dominated by dozen's or so of numerous Empires. Each with it's own political and governmental system, all run by one King. As the clock progressed various King's knew the only way to rule and expand the territories of their Empires were to commit to a system of alliances. Therefore an alliance with another Empire would run counter to a successful campaign against an enemy Kingdom. Just like the men who ruled over it with an iron fist, Kingdoms would rise and fall over the course of the century. Not one would be brave or determined enough to make a difference in the cruel reality of total war on Planet Saiyan: most will die, few will survive. This is how life would live on for the common-warrior... until one man came upon a thought. A behemoth of a Saiyan warrior-King, Jacksavin, a dark skin Emperor who ruled the biggest Empire in the eastern hemisphere, stood at a staggering 9ft tall. During the time of his reign he convinced himself to be the most powerful warrior of all time. Whole civilizations used to tremble at the very sound of his name. But little did he know that his reputation proceeded him not of his menacing presence or power, but of the knowledge that he wield as the ultimate weapon of his strategic mind. You see, Jacksavin had a vision for the future. In the purest form of all honesty, he believed his Race were nothing but barbarians and to be the scumb of all existence. But he also admired the raw power and strength of his mighty people. He believed that with the right guidance and leadership, the Saiyan Race had the potential to become the greatest civilization in the Universe. Although there was one obstacle he had to overcome: world domination. In order for his diabolical scheme to work he first had to bring all enemy Kingdoms under his command and be crowned King of the entire planet. After establishing a one world Mega-Empire he would take his ambitions to the vast reachness of outer space and conquer the stars. This is where our epic struggle takes place. This is where our epic story tells the forgotten heroism of the men who stood up against their inevitable demise against an unstoppable tyrant. This is the legendary story of a war fought between Arctodus, the Original Super Saiyan, and Jacksavin, the most powerful warrior of all time. Trivia *At least in this fanon, Broly, and Paragus, are direct descendants of the OSSJ *In addition, Goku's genetic Y-chromosomal sequence links directly to Jacksavin *Obviously this sets the stage for the events for "The Legendary Super Saiyan", the 8th movie of DBZ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Prologue